


Into the Percy-Verse

by AkariFields1008



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkariFields1008/pseuds/AkariFields1008
Summary: One day, Percy is one of a kind, the sole Son of Poseidon. The next? Not so much.
Kudos: 8





	Into the Percy-Verse

Annabeth walking into Cabin 3 was not an unusual sight at Camp Half-Blood. Hell, at this point she practically lived there. She kept a lot of her clothes there, she slept there most nights. They had pushed two of the bunks together. So when Annabeth walked in, discarding her shoes by the door, Percy wasn’t really surprised at all. 

“Hey babe,” he said, not looking up from the comic he’d been trying to read.

“Oh, Percy, I’m sorry, you surprised me. What are you doing here?” she said, taking off her hoodie.

Percy looked over the edge of his book and raised an eyebrow. “What?” he chuckled.

He stood up and stretched before slinking over to her. She realized quickly what she had been too scatterbrained before to notice. Percy was  _ definitely _ in his boxers and nothing else.

“I took a shower and then I decided to try and read that comic book you gave me for my birthday while I waited for you to get home. How was your meeting at Olympus? Dad giving you trouble again?” he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him and planting kisses on her neck and shoulders. Annabeth’s face flushed a bright pink.

“I- uhm, it was- ah, he was fine.”

Percy pulled away from her. “‘Beth, you okay? You seem, I dunno, weird?”

“I- I just,” Annabeth fumbled as she tried not to take peeks at his nearly-naked form.

Unfortunately for her, Percy noticed this. That stupid, devilish smirk that Annabeth always wanted to smack off his face surfaced. His hands wandered down her back and below and Annabeth audibly squeaked. His hands dropped immediately and he backed away.

“That’s it, what’s wrong?”

“W-what?”

“Well, something’s wrong. I don’t mean to brag or anything,” he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “But you’ve never really, uh,  _ refused _ me before.”

Annabeth wasn’t sure she could get redder, but she did regardless. She fumbled for words again before taking a breath and exhaling loudly. “Percy, how could I have refused you before if you’ve never, ah, offered?”

The two stared at each other, trying to figure out what was possibly happening between them.

“I’ve never- Annabeth, what are you talking about?”

There was a knock at the door, making both their heads snap towards it.

Annabeth went to answer the door as Percy fumbled for a pair of pants.

Annabeth, who had been expecting her boyfriend to answer the door, was surprised to say the least that she was now face to face with, well, herself. Both Annabeths stood in shock.

Percy approached the door, zipping the pair of jeans he’d grabbed. Looking between the two, Percy thought he might faint. The Annabeth on the other side of the door quickly entered the cabin, shutting the door behind her.

“What the hell-” both Annabeths started and glared at each other.

“In twenty-two years of life, ten of which have been spent in a world of  _ mythology _ , I have never seen anything like...whatever the hell is going on here,” Percy stared at the floor.

“I have a lot of questions, but primarily, Perseus Jackson why the hell weren’t you wearing pants when I got here?” Annabeth asked. 

Percy blinked at her. “I’m sorry, this is going to sound so stupid, and you’re both going to hit me, but are you the one I kissed or the one who just got here?”

They did hit him.

“I’m sorry, you did  _ what _ ?” Annabeth, the one who just got there asked.

“I- you- ‘Beth, you can’t blame me, can you? I thought she was you!” he exclaimed, but Annabeth was already lost in thought and muttering something about a rip in reality.

Percy scowled before disappearing somewhere into the cabin. He returned moments later with two of his t-shirts - one dark blue, one light blue - and tossed one shirt at each Annabeth.

They both looked at him in disbelief.

“ _ What _ ? I don’t want to kiss the wrong one of you again.”

* * *

“Okay, so, uh, new Annabeth, tell us about your life?” Percy grimaced at the awkwardness of the sentence.

“Well, for one, I  _ live _ here, so as far as I know,  _ you’re _ the new ones,” the Annabeth now in the dark blue shirt said.

“When you say you live here, you mean that you basically live here, like you stay here with Percy most of the time?” Light Blue Annabeth asked.

“Percy? He barely has time for me anymore. He stays with his siblings most of the time.” Percy and Light Blue Annabeth stared at her. “What?”

“You mean Tyson and Estelle, right?” Percy asked slowly.

Dark Blue Annabeth scowled at them. “What? I mean his half-siblings. Malcolm, Bea, Emm?”

Percy glanced at Light Blue Annabeth. “Annabeth, when did you come to Camp Half-Blood?”

“I was ten. Grover brought me here. There was a minotaur, he nearly killed me, I woke up and Percy was there.”

“Then, who’s your godly parent?”

“Poseidon. I’m his daughter.”


End file.
